Fire and Ice
by twimay20
Summary: Fanfic of Hermione and Draco. It begins with them as children and then goes on when they meet each other. The minute they meet, it's like opposites attract. But anyways, read the story, it's much better than the summary.
1. Prologue

Fire and Ice

Prologue

The first time he saw her, he knew she was the one. Before any sorting or bloodline came between them, he knew she was meant to be his.

Sweet, intelligent, beautiful and spirited, she was everything he respected and admired in a girl.

Like fire and ice, their opposites drew together. Where she was fire with her fiery spirit, her wild curls of a deep chestnut color and intelligent cinnamon colored eyes, he was ice with his cold and cutting manner and with his steely silver eyes that bore no warmth or emotions. Then where she was small in stature, barely 5 feet, he was tall, towering over her from his height of 6 foot 4 inches. But while her sharp tongue and quick wit more than made up for her lack of height, his brutal sarcasm and fast reflexes made him an enemy not to be trifled with.

However, as sharp as she could be, there was also gentleness in her, her ability to feel compassion her strongest strength and her fierce loyalty to those she loved making her a true friend to have. All and all, she was fire and as all creatures of good, she belonged to the Light.

Cunning, intelligent and quick to judge, there was no gentleness in him. Taught to be cruel and cold from birth, the only loyalty he had was to himself and to his family. In truth, he had no friends, only allies and so all and all, like all creatures of ice, he is of the Dark.

But somehow, despite their differences, they fell in love and with their love came hope, that together they could bring peace and harmony to their world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slightly nervous but excited at the same time, a cute little girl with wild curly brown hair bounced impatiently up and down on her toes, while her parents took their time gazing with awe at their surroundings. Everywhere wizards and witches with their families were busy hurrying to go to store to store either shopping or simply just browsing.

Finally deciding her parents were moving too slow for her, the little girl cried, "Oh mom, daddy, won't you guys hurry up? I want to get my supplies as soon as I can before they might run out. You two can admire the scenery afterwards."

Turning their attention back to their daughter, the Grangers smiled fondly down at her.

Reaching out and lovingly caressing her daughter's wild hair, Helen Granger spoke soothingly.

"Relax darling, I know you are excited and heavens know, this is all new to you and to us, but there is no need to be in a rush. I'm sure the stores won't run out of supplies, after all, they are magical aren't they?"

Pulling away from her mom, a scowl on her face, Hermione said in a bossy tone, "But mom, just because they are magical doesn't mean they can't run out. I'm pretty sure they must invent things and even with magic, it must take sometime to resupply again…So I think to be on the safe side, we should hurry and get my things that's on my list."

Sighing, but knowing once her daughter got into her know-it-all mode, there was no stopping her. So after exchanging eye rolls with her husband, Helen said mildly, "Very well Hermione since you insist, why don't you decide where we should go first, okay?"

Biting her lip, looking down at her list, Hermione said in an eager voice, "We should get my books mom then it says I need a wand and some dress robes and…"

Chuckling, cutting his daughter off, Robert Granger put in, "I should have known you would chose to visit the bookstore first, sweetheart. After all, it's always books for you."

So with their daughter in the lead, the Granger family headed for the bookstore…

A bored expression on his pretty boy angelic face, a young white-blonde haired boy stood still while a witch tapped her wand several times on him, finding out what size he was and mumbling about measurements that would suit him.

Finally, after another tap, she stepped back and with a wave of her wand and a single incantation, she had him all dressed up in expensive looking black dress robes with silver linings around the sleeves. Then with another wave of her hand, she magically summoned a mirror for him to look upon himself.

Peering into the mirror, Draco Malfoy critically took in his appearance before with a brief nod, he stated coolly, "I believe this will do, Madame Inna. Have the bill owled to the Malfoys if you will. My father will take care of it from there."

Nodding that she understood, Madame Inna waved her wand and once more, Draco was wearing his older but still expensive robes. Then bowing to the seamstress, the blonde haired boy turned and left the store, going to the Warner and Grimm Brothers' Bookstore.

Her eyes hungrily taking in all the different books on the shelves, Hermione scanned them, looking for the ones she needed. Finding one of them which was located on a lower shelf, she grabbed it and so on it went, her taking the books she needed. Soon after, she looked down at her list, and seeing that she needed only one more book, she began to look for it. Upon seeing that it was on a higher shelf, one that was much a bit too high for her to reach, Hermione frowned.

Nibbling her lip, she hesitated before with a brief glance around, she decided to try and jump for it.

Scooting closer to the shelf, she stood on the tips of her toes and with a single jump up, she grasped at the book. But missing by a single breath away, her hand snatched nothing but air.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hermione muttered darkly, "Oh honestly, you'd think they would at least put the books that students require in a more reachable spot! If they did, I wouldn't have to be wasting time…"

Just as she made to jump again, a cool masculine voice drawled out from behind her.

"You could always try summoning it, you know. You do have your wand, don't you?"

Startled, Hermione let out a small shriek as she whirled around.

There, casually leaning against one of the bookshelves, the most beautiful blonde haired boy she had ever seen watched her with cool detachment. Tall, about 5 foot 10 to her petite height of barely 5 feet, he appeared to be about her age, at least 11.

Staring at him, she flushed when the boy smirked.

"I know my good looks causes girls to squeal with lust but you'd be the first girl who screamed because I startled you. But with that aside, I asked if you had a wand so you could summon the book you needed. If not, I suppose I could do it for you…My father always said men should always assist the women, even if that man isn't welcomed."

Before Hermione could say anything to that, the blonde boy already had his wand out, and with a swish, and a murmur, he had the book she wanted floating down and landing softly into his hands.

Glancing at it, his fair eyebrows rose slightly.

Looking back at her, he drawled, "Well if this isn't interesting…Why would you, a little girl be wanting a book that's meant for Hogwarts students only? Unless you're getting it for an older sibling?"

Her cheeks flushing, as shame and anger shot through her, Hermione snapped, "Maybe because I am a Hogwarts student or at least going to be one? You know you really shouldn't assume that just because I'm small, I'm a child. For your information I'm 11 and my name is Hermione Granger, not little girl!"

For a brief minute, surprise flickered in those steely silver orbs of his, before a smirk twisted his lips.

Eyeing her, looking her up and down, the angelic boy murmured, "Granger huh? I've never heard that name before…But I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm to be a Hogwarts student too. Maybe we will be sorted in the same house and you can tell me all about your family, Granger. After all, it's good to know one's parentage, yes?"

Before Hermione could say anything to that, a beautiful blonde woman who looked a bit like Draco called out his name, and with a last smirk at her, Draco turned and sauntered off, his movements silent and graceful.

Watching him go, Hermione realized with a trace of anger and shock that he had never given the book back to her.

Inwardly scolding herself for letting the boy's good looks distract her, as well as his horrible and most irritating arrogance, Hermione turned back to the shelf and once more reached out to grab the book she needed.

However, a familiar voice had her whirling around and almost falling over, as rolling his eyes, Draco said exasperatedly, "Here Granger, I forgot to give this back to you. Oh and if you can't reach anything, just ask your parents or somebody who is at least tall to help you. I'd hate if any books were to come tumbling down and mar that pretty little face of yours."

Shoving the book into her hands, ignoring her shock but smirking at the flush that spread to her face, he once more turned and dashed off, leaving her gaping after him.

However, she was snapped out of her shock when her parents called her name and by the time they were leaving the bookstore, Hermione had forgotten about the arrogant but beautiful and mysterious blonde boy.


End file.
